MANEKIN
by nononyan
Summary: bagaimana jadinya jika kau dihadapkan pada pesona sebuah manekin yang bisa HIDUP?
1. Chapter 1

MANEKIN

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

**M buat jaga-jaga**

**OOC, TYPO (S) , DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Chapter 1

HAPPY READING MINNA

"Taruh disebelah sana!" Sasuke nampak menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas yang dijepit pada sebuah papan berukuran 30 x 15 cm dan membubuhkan check list pada sebuah kotak kecil yang disampingnya bertuliskan 'patung display'. Dahinya berkerut sedikit. Ada yang aneh.

"Sasuke!" pemuda itu tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati salah satu karyawan kepercayaannya yang tengah berkacak pinggang

"Hn" Mata onyxnya tak beralih dari sebuah manekin yang baru datang itu. Alisnya tertaut  
'sangat cantik. Kenapa ia begitu hidup?' Buru-buru ia menggeleng dan beralih kepada gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Untuk acara pembukaan nanti, aku hanya memastikan apa benar akan mengambil tema anak sekolah? Maksudku, kau tau- apa tidak sebaiknya yang berbau sundress atau beach?"

"Aku tetap pada keputusanku, Ino"  
"Huh! Baiklah.." Sepeninggalan Ino, Sasuke kembali memandangi manekin tadi dengan serius . Kini manekin berambut indigo itu sudah dipakaikan seragam sekolah musim panas bermodel sailor berwarna merah bercorak abu-abu. Cantik dan menggemaskan. Rambut indigonya diikat dengan pita merah, meninggalkan poni ratanya.

Puk!  
Merasa ada tepukan,Sasuke menoleh dan menganggukkan kepala.

Acara pembukaan butik berjalan lancar sesuai bahkan lebih dari yang diharapkan, karna nyatanya para pengunjung yang rata-rata remaja itu menyukai model-model pakaian yang 'tersaji'.

.  
"Huaa kita sukses besaaar!" Pernyataan Ino disambut senyum dan anggukkan yang lain.

"Untuk kesuksesan awal kita.." Sasuke menyodorkan gelas berisi anggur dihadapan para karyawannya untuk melakukan cheers. Semua mengikuti dan mengulang kata-kata bosnya itu.  
"CHEEERS"

.  
Acara pesta kecil-kecilan itu sudah berakhir, semua pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing kecuali pria itu. Ia masih asik menuangkan anggurnya dan meneguknya penuh arogan dan penghayaan sambil kembali memandangi manekin indigo-panggilan Sasuke- yang kini sudah berpakaian sundress berwarna biru muda cerah dengan rambut indigo yang tergerai indah.

Pria itu mendekat, menyentuh jemari manekin itu. 'Kenapa begitu nyata?'.Beralih ke pipi manekin yang merona dan mengusapnya lembut lalu berpindah pada bibir peachnya yang mungil dan menggoda.

"Seandainya kau hidup.."

.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang berdentang tepat pada pukul dua belas malam. Kembali ia menatap manekin indigo itu.

'Ah mungkin aku sudah gila-'

CUPH

Sasuke membeku di tempat. Bibir manekin itu begitu lembut!?. Cukup lama ia mengecup bibir peach itu, bahkan mulai melumatnya pelan nan intens. Sekian menit berlalu hingga pemuda itu mulai memperlihatkan kembali kelereng onyxnya yang tiba-tiba terbelalak.

"AAAA!"Sasuke tak mampu menahan teriakannya karena mata pucat manekin itu berkedip dan memandangnya dengan raut kebingungan.

"K-kau! HIDUP!?"

"Eh? Kurasa begitu" Manekin itu tersenyum lembut, mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah Sasuke yang terus mundur ke belakang hingga terpojok ke dinding.

"K-KAU! mau apa!?"

"Eh? Entahlah.. Mungkin berkenalan?" Sasuke menggeleng ketakutan.

"Ini mimpi ini mimpi ini tidak nyata" Ulangnya terus menerus. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya bergantian.

"Eh?"

"AU! K-kau- kenapa kau menyubitku!?"  
"Bukan mimpi kan?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan seakan terhipnotis."Namaku Hinata"  
"ARRGH! Gila, aku yakin aku sudah gila." Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan manekin yang mengaku Hinata itu. hangat. Kenapa tangannya hangat?

"Sasuke"  
"Aku tahu." seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik. Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan raut ketakutan, sedang manekin itu menatap sekeliling toko dengan raut kagum.

"Kau hebat Sasuke, tempat ini sangat nyaman dan berkelas. Aku suka" Sasuke nampak lebih rileks dari sebelumnya,meski ia masih waspada."Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan tadi pada bibirku? Kau memakan-bibirku?" Sasuke menegang disertai raut kebingungan.

"Itu-"  
"Aku suka!. Meski rasanya ummm aneh?" Hinata tertawa riang sambil memilah dress satu persatu."Aku ingin mengenakan yang ini besok." Sasuke mengamati dress ungu selutut dengan renda putih dibagian dada dan ujung dress tersebut. Sasuke bahkan sempat membayangkan Hinata memakainya dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei tuan Uchiha?" Sasuke tersadar dan menoleh ke arah manekin yang kini sedang memegangi perutnya dengan raut memelas.

"Perutku berbunyi... rasanya seperti kosong."

'Dia lapar..'

"Itu namanya lapar, baka!" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Ugh! Rasanya Sasuke ingin menerkam gadis itu sekarang juga.

"Tapi.. hey, kau- makan?! Maksudku, kau bisa makan?"  
"Eh? Entahlah. Tapi aku tahu ini namanya lapar. Bisa kau berikan aku sesuatu untuk mengatasi masalah perutku?"

"Hah?" Sasuke nampak menimbang-nimbang, bagaimana jika Hinata tiba-tiba berubah jadi manekin lagi ketika mereka keluar nanti. 'Kan REPOT!

TBC HEHEHE

Sebenernya ini fic yang pernah aku publish di grup facebook sebelum aku membuat akun lagi. Beberapa bagian aku ubah. Malah, ratingnya aku naikin *mesum.

Bisa minta review untuk anak newbie ini?


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous chapter **

_"Tapi.. hey, kau- makan?! Maksudku, kau bisa makan?"  
"Eh? Entahlah. Tapi aku tahu ini namanya lapar. Bisa kau berikan aku sesuatu untuk mengatasi masalah perutku?"_

_"Hah?" Sasuke nampak menimbang-nimbang, bagaimana jika Hinata tiba-tiba berubah jadi manekin lagi ketika mereka keluar nanti. 'Kan REPOT!_

.

.

.

.

MANEKIN

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

**M for save**

**OOC, TYPO (S) , DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Chapter 2

..

**Happy reading Minna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam- ups! Maksudnya pagi buta itu membuat siapapun enggan untuk keluar. Hei! Ini jam istirahat. Semua tertidur karena kelelahan. Entah kelelahan dalam artian sesungguhnya atau kelelahan dalm artian yang lain.

Namun bukan berarti tak ada makhluk yang berkeliaran 'kan? Buktinya, Sasuke keluar pagi itu dan lagi posisinya kini sedang bersama dengan sebuah manekin hidup. Terdengar ironi. Dua makhluk berlainan spesies berjalan-jalan di pagi hari buta.

**Semua hanya karena unsur keterpaksaan.**

Entah harus berapa kali Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar segala ocehan heboh manekin hidup yang tengah merangkul lengannya itu di sebuah minimarket 24 jam. Sasuke menoleh kiri kanan, takut-takut ada salah satu karyawan butiknya yang memergoki sang bos di rangkul oleh salah satu patung display butiknya sendiri.

"Apa ini bisa dimakan?" Sasuke menggeleng-lagi.

'Kau bisa mati dengan racun serangga itu, atau lebih tepatnya menjadi manekin seutuhnya hehe'.

"Yang ini?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng. Lelah.  
"Sabar Hinata, bagian makanan ada diujung sana." Manekin itu mengikuti arah dagu Sasuke dan mengangguk polos. Bibir mungilnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil. Ber 'Oh ria.

.

MANEKIN

.

.

Suara panci bergesekan dengan sumpit memenuhi suasana apatemen yang sunyi lagi senyap. Dengan setengah hati dan seperempat mengantuk pemuda itu mengaduk Mie dalam panci. Untuk lebih jelasnya, Sasuke tengah memasak mie ramen yang entah bagaimana langsung dipilih Hinata, mengingatkannya pada seorang sahabat pirang yang kini hilang entah kemana.

"Jadi ini yang namanya apartemen.."  
"Hn" langkah kakinya bergerak pasti keluar dari dapur , Sasuke menyerahkan 1 mangkuk mie ramen pada Hinata dan mengajaknya duduk di sofa. Karena sejak masuk, Hinata terlalu asik dengan berbagai lukisan yang terpajang di dinding.

"Wahhh... kelihatannya oishii! " Hinata menghirup kuat-kuat wangi yang menguar dari sana. Sebuah senyum mengembang dengan bahagianya."Ano- apa tadi namanya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ramen"

"Ra-men" Hinata mengeja kembali apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan halus. Baru saja Hinata akan memakan apa yang ada dihadapannya, ia sudah berhasil dibuat bingung mengenai bagaimana cara memakannya. Ia mengamati Sasuke, kenapa pemuda itu nampak begitu mudahnya menyeruput mie dari sana, sedang Hinata bahkan kesulitan menggunakan sumpit yang kini terjepit di masing-masng genggamannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa hidup Hinata?"  
"AH! Entahlah.. Aku juga bingung. Mungkin karena tadi kau-?"

'UHHHUKKK'

Sasuke tersedak hingga air matanya keluar dengan wajah memerah penuh sengsara. Persetan dengan kuah ramen yang pedasnya tidak ketulungan.  
"Air-air!"  
"Eh?" Hinata segera menyodorkan segelas air putih di hadapannya .

Sasuke menghela napas lega, meski wajahnya belum kembali ke warna asal. Namun semua nampak jauh lebih baik sekarang.

'HIKS'

"EH!?"

Sasuke terkejut, ia menoleh kesamping, manik hitamnya membulat sempurna. Manekin itu menangis!. Mekipun air matanya tidak keluar. Tapi setidaknya ia merengek sambil sesegukan.

"Kau-"  
"A-aku hiks sebenarnya a-akku hiks mencari hiks seseorang.."  
"Lalu?"  
"Kau harus membantuku!"  
"Kenapa aku!?"  
"Karena kau yang menghidupkanku pertama kali"  
"Apa?"  
"Pokoknya HARUS"  
"Hn"  
"Jawaban apa itu?"  
"H-"

Bruuuukkkk

Hening. Hinata dan Sasuke memastikan apa yang baru saja terdengar. Bunyi itu amat Sasuke kenali sebagai suara pertanda lapar. Ia mengamati Hinata yang seolah sedang terpaku. Wajahnya menunduk malu sambil mengusap perutnya yang barusaja berbunyi nyaring. Ia melirik ramen Hinata yang masih utuh, lagi cara memegang sumpit gadis itu terkesan seperti orang yang baru saja menemui salah satu alat makan itu.

"Kau belum memakan ramenmu?" Hinata mengangguk lemah lagi nelangsa. Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Berhubung Sasuke malas mengajari Hinata memakan ramen menggunakan sumpit. Ia memilih beringsut bangun dari sofa untuk kembali kearah dapur.

Pemuda itu mencari sebuah garpu.

Criiinggg

Sebuah ide gila terilhami ke dalam otak pervertnya. Ia lupakan ekspedisi pencarian garpu dan memilih kembali menghampiri Hinata.

"Garpunya tidak ada." Meskipun Hinata tidak tahu garpu itu seperti apa bentuknya, namun ia yakin benda itu mampu mengatasi masalah kelaparannya saat ini. Dan kini ia harus menerima bahwa harapannya harus pupus.

"Umm begitu..."

"Tapi aku punya solusi lain."

"Solusi lain? Apa itu?"

Sasuke menyumpitkan beberapa helai mie. Ia memasukkan hanya ujungnya saja ke dalam mulut dan meminta Hinata memakan ujungnya yang lain. Meski ragu, akhirnya gadis itu mau melakukannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk megambil ujung yang lain itu.

Degup jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Hinata dengan polosnya menyedot mie itu hingga wajah cantiknya mendekat. Sesuai rencana. Tapi direncananya itu, Sasuke berniat untuk menjadi pemangsa! Bukan dimangsa!

Jarak antar wajah bibir itu mungkin tak kurang dari dua senti jauhnya. Dari gerakan Hinata yang terhenti, Sasuke memilih menuntaskannya dengan langsung melahap bibir manekin itu. hasratnya menggebu sejak awal. Ia-kelaparan. Tentu bukan lapar dalam artian yang sesungguhnya.

"Enh.. Sasu-" Sasuke tidak tahan! Ia mendorong tubuh Hinata. Menerjangnya bak singa kelaparan.

Posisi keduanya kini nampak begitu erotis dengan tubuh tegap Sasuke yang menghimpit manekin itu diantara ia dan sofa. Ia dengan sengaja menggesekkan kedua payudara Hinata dengan dada bidangnya sambil terus menyesapi bibir manis nan lambut bercampur gurih dan pedasnya mie ramen yang ditawarkan sang manekin.

'Payudaranya begitu dahsyat!'

"Sash- Anhh ahh"

"SHIT!" Sasuke menggeram kala bagian tubuhnya menegang sempurna dan ia amat yakin Hinata mampu merasakan kejantannya disana.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia melucuti pakaian Hinata hingga tubuh manekin itu polos seutuhnya.

"Selamat makan..."

.

.

MANEKIN

.

.

'Aku yakin aku bukanlah sebuah manekin seperti ini. Aku dikutuk. Memoriku hilang hingga kebiasaan menjadi manusia tak lagi ada dalam otakku. Hanya ada beberapa puing ingatan yang tersisa. Dan lagi, mengenai orang itu... seorang berambut pirang. Yang kuingat, kulitnya tan dan bermata biru. Hanya itu.'

.  
"Naruto.." Sasuke menggumamkan nama itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Sahabatnya itu memang suka pada hal berbau magic dan mistis. Jadi, kemungkinan besar memang Narutolah pelakunya dan lagi, mengingat ciri fisik yang disebutkan Hinata kemarin mampu mendukung hipotesisnya. Tapi hey! Mungkin saja ada orang lain yang berciri fisik seperti dirinya. Untuk itu ia memilih memastikannya sendiri.

Oh ya, omong-omong soal Hinata, ia sudah kembali menjadi manekin selepas kegiatan panas semalam. Dan Sasuke dibuat frustasi karenanya. Maklum, kegiatannya belum tuntas sampai ke akarnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini pengunjung ramai seperti biasa. Beragam usia dari remaja hingga dewasa sibuk memilih dress musim panas yang cocok. Dress yang dikenakan Hinatapun tak jarang menjadi sebuah piliha, namun selalu dengan style warna yang berbeda. Entahlah,tak ada yang memilih warna yang dipakai manekin itu, sampai seorang pria mendatangi Hinata dengan raut serius.

Sasuke yang tengah berbicara prihal perkembangan butik dengan Inopun teralihkan begitu saja. Persaannya- tidak enak.

"Kita sambung nanti Ino."  
"H-hei! Aku belum sele- Ugh! Dasar bos pantat ayam!" Ino menghentakkan kakinya kesal, bibirnya mengerucut lalu berbalik dan pergi entah.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menyapa pengunjung. Tentu kalau hanya ada alasan khusus. Dan percayalah nada yang ia gunakan begitu datar, tajam dan menusuk.

"Aku menginginkan manekin ini."

"Berapapun akan kubayar."  
"Maaf, tapi permintaan anda tak bisa saya penuhi"  
"Ah, jadi kau Uchiha Sasuke itu? Perkenalkan, saya Hatake Kakashi"Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Kakashi dalam diam. Masih menelisik kemungkinan siapa pria dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Manekin ini mirip dengan kekasihku"

**TEBECE hehehe. **

**Arigatou minna-san, atas segala macam review, followers dan favorite dari kalian semuaaaaa yang mampu memberikan saya semanagaaat!**

**Bolehkan Newbie ini mengharapkan ripiu?**


End file.
